A Rough Bust
by Junichiblue
Summary: Peter and the guys encounter a violent ghost in a hospital. Peter is injured. *This is a one-time attempt to role play the characters online.


**I was approached by a Deviantart member, FlameAlchemy12, or Sonar on here, to try some online role playing in the Ghostbuster's world. What it ended up being was that we each wrote a section and created a story. It was a fun writing exercise for me as I didn't give it much thought, just winged it and hit send. I've decided that sometimes that's a good thing to do. It beats agonizing over a story any day. So... a bit of mindless fun... **

**I have put Flame's sections in italics and left my own in normal script. Plus, I've done a little bit of punctuation clean-up from the original messages we sent to each other. Junichiblue**

* * *

**A ROUGH BUST**

_It was another night in the city of New york and the Ghostbusters was heading off to a hospital due to a ghost was attacking and causing problems..to the doctors and the people who was there..__When they gotten there Peter yawned slightly and said, "It has to be this time of night when ghost began to cause trouble!". Ray looked at Peter and said, "Dont worry Peter. We get this done and then you can go to bed again!"__Peter looked and said, "Yeah if slimer doesn't sleep on it".__The four ghostbusters wondered in and the doctors and nurses had ran off due to they where scared..and they began to search the levels of the hospital.. Peter was alone and was searching and sighed and saw nothing and slowly opened the door..When he was pulled in the ghost removed the pack off and slammed the door.__Peter screamed as the door shut._

**X X X**

"Did you hear that?" Winston cocked his head and strained to pick up any further signs of life, or in this case afterlife.

But the corridors were as silent now as they had been since the hospital had emptied out. Winston wasn't even sure if he'd heard anything, or if it was just his imagination. It had been so faint.

"Hmmm?" was the only response he got from his blond partner, who had his nose buried ankle deep in his PKE meter. The meter was reading something, antenna at half mast, the first few lights blinking. Egon twisted a dial to change the settings, completely absorbed in his work.

Winston's hand fell on Egon's shoulder, stilling him.

"Egon, m'man. I thought I heard something."

Egon looked up, glasses hanging onto the tip of his beakish nose, only mild concern glinting in his eyes.

"Oh. We had better check in with Peter and Ray," the lanky scientist replied, reaching for his walkie talkie.

"Already on it, Egon," Winston answered, his own com device already out. "Ray, it's Winston. Everything okay?"

**X X X**

_Ray looked and heard his radio and then said, "No. Peter has gone missing. I can't even get him on the radio." He began to run back and saw peter's pack and called his name, but nothing._

Meanwhile, Peter was trying to call out but the ghost's tentacles was stopping him, one was in his mouth he was gagging and felt a sharp pain and looked down and his clothes was shredded.

Peter felt pain again when he was tossed against the door. He closed his eyes due to the pain. The tentacles came out of his mouth and he called for the others.

**X X X**

Egon shook his head. He was more than a little concerned by now.

Peter's radio had given him nothing but static.

And static... as Peter would say... was bad.

He felt a bubble of worry draw his mouth into a frown. The normally stoic scientist wondered why it was that Peter always seemed to be the one in trouble.

He shook himself mentally. Peter wasn't necessarily in trouble yet. He could be using the bathroom for all they knew.

Egon's PKE meter hadn't indicated any strong rise in spiritual fluctuations yet, meaning the spirit or spirits had yet to manifest for them.

And Peter, while generally professional on the job, was known to be a bit... mmm... ill-advised... at times in the thick of things. Or more aptly, in Egon's opinion, a total asinine prick.

On that note, how Peter survived from day to day was a mystery that he had yet to solve.

**X X X**

_Ray was thinking and turned round and was used his radio and said, "You guys you better come quick... I found his pack and the door is locked... from the inside. And I just heard Peter yell out In pain." Ray's PKE was picking up the ghost in the same room._

**_X X X_**

Winston led the way as the two worried ghostbusters rushed through the twisting corridors, heavy boots pounding against the hard floors as they ran.

Ray and Peter weren't far, but it felt to Egon like they'd run a marathon; not in how tired they were, but in the time it took to get there.

They'd had to stop once and backtrack to where Ray had said he and Peter were. Winston had cursed himself for missing the sign in the first place.

They called out to Ray as they came around a corner, and he called back. Ray was fussing with the door knob as Egon and Winston approached, breathing heavily from their run.

Winston stepped forward and tried the door, but as Ray had said, it wouldnt' budge.

"Peter?" Winston yelled, as he rattled the knob. There was no response for a moment. Then there was a muffled cry of pain. Three faces looked up and to each other. Winston stepped back.

"I'm gonna break it," he growled. "Pete, get away from the door, man! We're coming in," he yelled.

With that, Winston brought his heavy boot up and kicked out hard. The wood around the door knob shattered and splintered, and the door flew open.

They all stepped forward, throwers drawn. They stopped at the sight before them, mouths and eyes wide with shock.

There was blood. Peter's blood. It stained the floor in a bright crimson splatter.

And at the center of the room, was Peter, clutched in the "arms" of a menacing ghost.

**X X X**

_Ray looked at the ghost and grabbed his thrower and then said, "let him go!" He looked and was ready to shoot. The ghost looked at the other men and then said, "you won't get him!" That's when they opened fire and the ghost thrown Peter against the wall. Peter was in a lot of pain and cuddled up._

**X X X**

"Hold him there," Egon yelled as he reached for the trap on his back.

They had the ghost pinned, their beams shooting through the open door and lighting the whole room up like it was Christmas.

The ghost wailed and whipped its tentacles at the ghostbusters. One large appendage shot towards them and they ducked.

"Watch out, Ray!" Winston warned. Ray dodged the dangerous arm and it passed them by without harm. Winston growled. "Damn, that was close."

"I'm throwing the trap out... now!" Egon yelled.

The ghost reached for peter as the trap clattered along the floor.

"Get off him you sonofabitch!" Egon yelled. Winston and Ray's eyebrows shot up. Egon never swore. But Peter's life was in danger.

Just as the tentacle began to wrap around Peter's shaking body, Egon's foot found the peddle and stomped down on it.

The trap opened. The ghost let go and began to scream as it wound down into the trap like a corkscrew. Then, with an almost anticlimatic little snick, the trap doors closed.

Three ghostbusters ignored the trap and ran to Peter.

Winston was the first to reach him.

"Pete?" He shook Peter gentle and waited for Peter to raise his head. "Pete, you alright, man?"

**X X X**

_Ray rushed over to Peter as well did Egon, and when they reached him they where worried about Peter, and he didn't answer Winston or the others... Peter was knocked out.. and there was blood running down his head and on his legs. Ray looked around and found Peter's clothes and said, "I found his clothes.. but they are ripped to shreds." _

**X X X**

"This is awful!" said Ray.

Ray's face was strained with worry. Peter was breathing alright and his pulse was strong, but he was still unconscious.

Winston looked back while he checked Peter's vitals and tried to get him to stir by pinching the skin on the back of his arm. Response to pain would be a good sign.

"Pete's tough, Ray. He may have a concussion but it doesn't look like he's lost too much blood."

Ray looked a little relieved and nodded before Winston continued.

"Throw me that towel will you, Ray?"

Ray turned to do so, scanning the room for the linen that Winston had mentioned. He grabbed a towel and handed it over.

"Yes, Ray, I'm sure Peter will be alright. It is fortuitous that we are in hospital."

"Oh. Oh yeah!" Ray brightened and bounced with enthusiasm before bounding towards the door. "We are! I'll go get the staff and they can help Peter!"

**X X X**

_Peter shifted when Ray went to get some help and slowly tried to sit up and said, "I just want to go back to the fire house, I'll be alright." He held his head and moved away from the others._

**X X X**

"Not until we get you checked out, Pete," Winston said firmly.

"Peter," Egon admonished, moving towards the brown haired ghostbuster, even though he had pulled away.

"Medical personnel will be here momentarily. We know how much you dislike hospitals, but the sooner you cooperate, the sooner you will be allowed to return home."

Peter looked at Egon warily, but after a moment's consideration, he gave a small nod. He winced, though, the motion obviously sending a lance of pain through his head. Egon frowned, but he could hear the rustle of movement in the hallway already. The hospital staff were on their way.

**X X X**

_Ray returned with two or three doctors and they were shocked at the state of the room at first, then went over to Peter._

Peter flinched when he was touched and tried not to struggle. Later a doctor came out of the treatment room and began to talk to the others about Peter.

Peter weakly stood up and gotten into some clothes what the hospital gave him and limped towards the door, then slowly came out .

**X X X**

A long two hours and several expensive medical tests later, and Peter was complaining as loud as a newborn.

He wanted to go home, and he was fine, and if one more nurse came at him with one more needle he was calling the police...

It was Egon who finally put at end to the tests, if not for the men's sake, then for the poor nurses who were treating the unruly patient.

Once the three ghostbusters were convinced that Peter was not in any danger, they wheeled him out to Ecto and piled him into the car. Once there, Peter began to doze, head falling onto Egon's shoulder.

But just before he let his eyes close for the ride home, Peter mumbled something.

"'Gon?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"When we get home, I get to shove that ghost's carcass in the containment unit, got it?"

Egon laughed quietly, his low baritone almost a hum inside the car.

"Of course, Peter." Egon smiled. It had been a rough bust, but it was one more day that had ended well for them. And he didn't really need any tests to know that Peter was fine in the end.

Weakened and injured as he was, Peter had still managed to hand the hospital administrator their bill.

END

* * *

**So this represents our foray into RP online. I sort of failed at the end because Flame/Sonar wanted to keep writing but I wanted to finish up quickly, and I took over Peter's character which was Flame's to control. She was cheesed that we couldn't keep writing, so, I had to apologize to her for that. *gets shot***


End file.
